westworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Jonathan Nolan
| aka = "Jonah" | current-role = co-creator, executive producer, showrunner, writer and director | date-of-birth = June 6, 1976 | place-of-birth = London, England, UK | status = Active | gender = Male | seasons = 1, 2, 3 | first-seen = | last-seen = | previous-roles = * Batman: The Dark Knight: Co-wrote * Batman: The Dark Knight Rises: Co-wrote * Memento: Nolan wrote the short story, Memento Mori, on which the film is based off. * Interstellar: Co-wrote | other-work = * Person of Interest: Creator, writer | links = * Memento Mori, The Short Story | family = * Lisa Joy, spouse * Christopher Nolan, brother }} Jonathan Nolan is the co-creator, executive producer and writer for the TV series, Westworld. Jonathan is also known for: * Batman: The Dark Knight: Co-wrote with their brother Christopher Nolan * Batman: The Dark Knight Rises: Co-wrote with their brother Christopher Nolan * Memento: Nolan wrote the short story, Memento Mori, on which the film is based. * Interstellar: Co-wrote with their brother Christopher Nolan Episodes Written * Season One ** "The Original" (with Lisa Joy) ** "Chestnut" (with Lisa Joy) ** "Dissonance Theory" (with Ed Brubaker) ** "The Adversary" (with Halley Gross) ** "Trompe L'Oeil" (with Halley Gross) ** "The Bicameral Mind" (with Lisa Joy) * Season Two ** "Reunion" (with Carly Wray) ** "The Riddle of the Sphinx" (with Gina Atwater) ** "The Passenger" (with Lisa Joy) Episodes Directed * Season One ** "The Original" ** "The Bicameral Mind" Gallery namespace = File category = Images of Jonathan Nolan format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true You may also be interested in looking at: Trivia * Younger brother of Christopher Nolan. * Nephew of John Nolan. * Born in London, UK and raised in the Chicago, US area. * Did an uncredited rewrite of Terminator Salvation (2009). * Uncle of Magnus Nolan. Brother-in-law of producer Emma Thomas. * According to a Larry King interview, his favorite place to write is the beach, and his favorite time to write is midnight. * Claims to have writer's block every day. Also considers himself to be a writer who "hates writing", but loves "having written". * In a promotional interview that he and his wife Lisa Joy conducted before the premiere of their HBO show Westworld, Lisa Joy stated that they are both "huge fans" of the HBO hit drama series Game of Thrones. * Due to their successful career, Christopher and Jonathan Nolan have developed a dedicated cult following, many of whom identify themselves as 'Nolanists', who can be described as those who support the ideology of Nolanism.https://www.facebook.com/Nolanismmhttp://www.nolanfans.com/forums/ * His father is British and his mother is American, he has British and American citizenship. * He made an effort to shed his London accent as a child in Chicago. * He's known for having a very foul mouth and swearing a lot in interviews, though his projects tend not to have much profanity in them. Personal Quotes * working with his brother, Christopher Nolan: I've always suspected that it has something to do with the fact that he's left-handed and I'm right-handed, because he's somehow able to look at my ideas and flip them around in a way that's just a little bit more twisted and interesting. It's great to be able to work with him like that.http://www.nolanfans.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=15602&start=0 * 'Person of Interest' (It's) maybe the only show I can think of that started out science fiction, and then by season three was basically a documentary.http://m.imdb.com/name/nm0634300/quotes External links * References fr:Jonathan Nolan Category:Crew Category:Above-the-line crew